Aoyama vs Red Ranger
Description The Dragon King's Son vs Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! Two heroes representing the dinosaur enter the ring, but only one will leave victorious! Can the Dinosaur King's Son manage to defeat Rocky DeSantos, or will the leader of the Power Rangers prevail? Interlude Wiz: As we all know, Dinosaurs were a race of fearsome creatures that went exctinct a long, long time ago. Boomstick: And they must've been freaking awesome, because fictional characters represent them all the time! Wiz: Aoyama, eldest child of the Dinosaur King. Boomstick: And Rocky DeSantos, commander of the T-Rex Zord. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Aoyama Dinospike Wiz: Aoyama was born an only child I the Dinosaur Kingdom. The Dinosaur Prince, not having any other children, strictly trained Aoyama to be a great powerful King. And he was taught this when he was only a year old. At the age of one and a half, the Dino King and Queen had another kid, a girl named Usagi. Unfortunately, hat the time, the Dragon and Dinosaur Kingdoms were at war, so neither the King or Queen could take care of the newborn Usagi. Only a year and a half old, Aoyama singlehandedly took care of his sister like the King couldn't. Yes, Aoyama is that smart. Boomstick: Funny enough, Aoyama became more of a fatherly figure to Usagi than the King himself was! Aoyama's babysitting was a success, and Usagi grew up to be a very royal lady. Sucks though, as Usagi never got to go outside. Her not being able to go outside made her extremely shy. Back to Aoyama, when he came of age, his father gifted him with the Kyōryū no Ken, aka the Dinosaur Sword. This green blade is one to fear. Wiz: It acts almost the same as Akihiro's Ryū Ken. The Dino Beam shoots a glowing green bra out of Aoyama's sword. This can cut through layers of metal! And finally, the Super Dinosaur Beam has Aoyama shoot a gigantic green bema out of his sword. This beam can destroy buildings! But Kyōryū no Ken isn't Aoyama's only weapons. He also has his custom-made crossbow. Boomstick: This Crossbow can shoot three arrows at once! Aoyama is damn smart! He's so smart that he built his own glove to manipulate the Dino Beam! The glove is called the Hōshasei glove, and when equipped, Aoyama can manipulate his Dino Beam, putting it in his Crossbow and firing it. If he needs to, he'll put the Super Dino Beam in the Crossbow. Unfortunately, holding the Super Dragon Beam puts a huge strain on his hand! Aoyama is a prince you don't wanna mess with! Aoyama: They're alive. Barely. Something pretty powerful must've attacked this guy. And by that, I mean even stronger than Prince Akihiro over here. Red Ranger Wiz: Rocky DeSantos is the fearless leader of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. While traveling on his bike win his friends, Rocky stumbled upon the Power Rangers. Curious, Rocky looked around. After a few minutes, Rocky could Billy the Blue Ranger without his helmet. Billy knew he couldn't let Rocky go with knowledge on who the Blue Ranger was, so instead, he recruited Rocky as the new Red Power Ranger. Boomstick: He's really athletic, even without the Power Ranger powers! Even before he knew about the Power Rangers, Rocky was an experience athlete. But now, he has the Ranger power, giving him 32x EVERYTHING! Now, he can dodge a bullet when it only traveled 9feet, he can lift and throw cars, and he can win any race he enters... As long as Sonic isn't in that race... His Power Ranger suit also raises his durability, especially in his head! Wiz: But his strength, speed and durability isn't everything. Rocky wields the Power Sword. This sword cuts through most things like hot butter! And he's extremely skilled with a sword. Though, if slicing doesn't work, Rocky can charge up his sword and strike with amazing power! It'll ALMOST guarantee Rocky to slash through any shield. Boomstick: But as us Power Ranger fans should know, he has one more weapon. The blaster. This laser gun will shoot the opponent and give them a shock! This shoots through most armour! Rocky DeSantos is definitely one of the best Power Ranger leaders out there. Rocky: Tyrannosaurs! Fight! (RR = Red Ranger) Aoyama and Akihiro are walking around a lake, discussing a battle plan. Akihiro: Okay,,. So we're going at Mephistopheles at once? Sounds good to me. Aoyama: And you need to stop going into useless fights. You keep getting yourself killed. Who's that guy? Aoyama and Akihiro walked up to Rocky DeSantos. Akihiro: We need help. We need to kill this Mephi guy. Can you help? Rocky turned around to face Akihiro and Aoyama. Aoyama: You want to kill''someone? Sorry, but I'm not gonna help. Tyrannosaurs! Rocky turned into the Red Power Ranger. Akihiro stepped backwards. Aoyama pulled out his sword. Akihiro: Fine I'll fight- Aoyama: No! You keep dying! This time, I'll fight. Akihiro: But I get revived... You don't. Aoyama: I need to have some fun too, y'know. Akihiro: ...Fine... Fight! RR slashed at Aoyama, but Aoyama deflected it with his sword. Aoyama jumped backwards. Aoyama: Dinosaur Beam! A green bean shot out of Kyōryū no Ken. RR charged up and energy strike, then slashed the Dinosaur Beam. The beam dissipated, not hitting RR. RR pulled out his blaster, and shot a blast. It hit Aoyama's chest, but Aoyama's armour protected him. Still, Aoyama skidded backwards. Aoyama pulled out his Crossbow, and shot three arrows. Unfortunately, RR shot tree blasts, hitting the arrows and destroying them. RR jumped at Aoyama and swung his Power Sword, but Aoyama rolled under it. Aoyama turned around and slashed RR in the back. RR stumbled forward. RR turned around and slashed horizontally, but Aoyama ducked. Aoyama jumped backwards, taking out his crossbow and Hōshasei gloves. Aoyama: Dinosaur beam! Aoyama shot the beam at his Hōshasei gloves, grabbing the beam and putting it in the crossbow. Aoyama shot three blasts, but RR dodged. RR shot a blast, but Aoyama caught it, putting it in his crossbow. Aoyama shot the blast, but RR ducked. RR ran up to Aoyama and slashed his cheek, sending Aoyama backwards. RR & Aoyama: I'm almost done for... RR: He's been wailing on me... I can't take it... Aoyama: That slash to the cheek was bad... Humph... SUPER DINOSAUR BEAM! Aoyama put his hand in front of the sword, catching the beam. Aoyama: Agh... Uh... Aoyama struggled to put the beam into the crossbow. Aoyama pointed it at RR. RR pointed his blaster at Aoyama. The two shot. RR's blast traveled far, but was completely destroyed from the Super Dinosaur Beam. RR: ! The Super Dragon Beam disintegrated RR. Akihiro: Nice job! Aoyama: Ow... My hand hurts so badly... KO! Alpha is crying in the command centre. Zordon: All of our Rangers... Gone... Conclusion ''Wiz: While both combatants were extremely smart, Aoyama simply had the edge. With much, much more combat experience, Rocky couldn't hold a candle. Boomstick: That's right! And while the Red Ranger may be extremely quick, Aoyama could even keep up with the monster, Gigantalus' attacks, and bullets! Sure, Red Ranger has performed similar feats, but Aoyama simply has more examples of himself honing this speed! Wiz: Rocky really just didn't have much to defeat Aoyama, either. The Dinospike has survived assaults from very power demons before, who have powers that Rocky's sword simply can't match. Boomstick: Looks like in this battle of the dinos, Rocky DeSantos was simply stomped out! Wiz: The winner is, Aoyama Dinospike. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles